Slayer
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: What's a foolish, hopelessly mistreated boy to do when he hasn't a clue as to how to control his chakra, let alone become a genin? With a little bit of help from some unexpected allies, he's going to make them all regret it. NarutoxErza in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Weeeeeeell. I've certainly let this one sit awhile, haven't I? I had some research to do, considering this is a HUGE crossover. Anywho, my writing skills have only improved since then, and im back and ready for more! Consider this as an appetizer while I get the old juices flowing again, you'll be seeing the next chapter very, very soon. XD I'm also pleased to announce that I've adopted another three stories out, so if anyone else is interested, feel free to ask, they're going fast! This story was requested by a new author to this site, DeathTerror, who is a personal friend of mine. I made an exception in this case, and put it up here so work could be seen. I guess im just a softie for the newbies, huh?**

**Show 'em some love peoplz!**

**Firefly**

The blade never landed.

He stood there, arms folded across his armored chest, eyes shut, as though he were simply taking a nap. The blade had not penetrated more than a centimeter into the suit, and as the attacker blanched at the realization, a low hum reached his ears. His eyes widened as the source of it became evident. There, curled around the base of the hilt, was a thin wire, nearly invisible to the naked eye. His gaze followed it to the right...

"I-Impossible!"

Tied around his own legs.

"Sokotsu."

He murmured blood red eyes snapping open, one hand sliding forward. Bound as he was, the assasin hadn't the chance to move. He doubled over now, vomitting blood as the warrior extracted his hand, leaving his would be killer with a gaping red fistula where his chest had been.

"Thanks for the gold."

_**ZZZ**_

_(One hour later)_

"You stink." She sighed, sitting down on the log beside him. He glanced at her once, then continued to polish the thin chest plate that lay at his feet, dissasembled with the rest of his as always in a black leotard with that chain belt worn around her waist, the dark well as a blue cloak, with boots of the same color. Even after all this, her fashion style hadn't changed any. Instead of having normal pigment coloration, she still had light gray skin, violet-blue eyes but her shoulder-length violet-blue hair had grown a bit, now perfectly framing the corners of her face.

_"Raven."_ The man spoke, his voice light and amused, in contrast to the corpses that riddled the taken campsite. "I take it you caught up to the stragglers, yes? Or is that your own blood that you reek of." He ignored the iron glare she leveled at him, chuckling as he set to his task.

"We have fifteen hours before word gets out." She stared at him, trying to peer into the folds of his cloak. When this failed, she frowned and reached upward to pull the garment away from his visage. Exposed was a whiskered, chiseled face with blond hair, and stern sapphire eyes.

"Naruto, do you have to wear that thing?"

"This?" He flipped the hood back up swiftly. "I like it. It suits me."

"So did orange, and we both know what route _that _took."

"Yes," He grinned toothily, tilting his head to expose the scratched headband looped around his neck. "We do, don't we?" At the same time, he brushed a finger across her forearm, revealing a similair object strapped there, though its symbol was so worn and faded it could not be seen.

"I'll take the first shift then."

"Nope." Naruto shook his head.

"Fine, you can have the first-

_"That wasn't, what I was talking about."_

Raven said no more, but she didn't have to. Suddenly, he draped an arm across Raven's shoulders, pulling her into his chest, and the folds of his cloak, before his fellow psychic could offer further protestations. In the darkness of the starless night, her face was a flush of deep red scarlet.

"H-Hey, careful now...

He held her tighter, refusing to speak.

Raven shuddered into him, and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. He _reeked _of sweat and testosterone, but to her, they could have been a bouquet of black roses for all she cared. She gasped as his lips ran over hers, one hand caressing the small of her back in slow gentle circles, the other cupping her cheek with the greatest of delicacy, as though she were made of the finest china and the slightest effort would shatter her.

She smiled into his mouth and _shoved_, pushing the blond from her perch and falling atop him into the shadows. They tumbled in the dirt for a moment, cloaks and garments falling aside this way and that as they made their way toward one of the few remaining tents in the encampment. Five hours later, he rose from the thin cot, and began to dress himself, just as she started to stir beside him.

"Hmm?"

"Forgive me." He whispered, his voice a mere shadow of its former self as he pulled away, breath warm on her face. "I really need to get out there and see if anyone heard all of that." Raven flushed scarlet, but sat up all the same, clutching, wrapping the thing blanket tight about her body.

"Come back soon."

"As if I have a choice." Naruto grinned as he slid his slacks on, and was already halfway outside as he donned the metal plating of his mesh vest, narrowly evading the pebble that was telikinetically hurled at him. He'd made it about three steps before he'd realized he'd forgotten something.

Digging the heel of his open toe sandal into the dirt, the former shinobi performed a swift about face. He'd remembered to bring his knife this time, but at the same time, he'd forgotten a very important object. Swearing softly, he backtracked through the trees, wasting no effort to secrecy.

"Ah, shit, my shuriken-

He paused on a weak branch for a moment, to adjust his footing.

It saved his life.

Fire exploded before his vision as a wall of flame consumed the camp, snarling and snapping at his face before engulfing him as well. It was as if a giant hand had heaved him into the air, for when he slammed into the ground, stars crossed his eyes. Stunned, Naruto could only stare upward as a hulking figure, clad in the distinctive red and black garment that he knew all too well, loomed before him, brandishing a massive blade.

_'Ah shit, shit shit how in the hell did this happen..._

"Finally found you, nine tails."

_**A/N: Hope you liked that little tease! Flashback next chappy, and we'll see how it all came down to this.**_


	2. Scarlet

**Weeeeeeell. I've certainly let this one sit awhile, haven't I? I had some research to do, considering this is a HUGE crossover. Anywho, my writing skills have only improved since then, and im back and ready for more! Consider this as an appetizer while I get the old juices flowing again, you'll be seeing the next chapter very, very soon. XD I'm also pleased to announce that I've adopted another three stories out, so if anyone else is interested, feel free to ask, they're going fast! This story was requested by a new author to this site, DeathTerror, who is a personal friend of mine. I made an exception in this case, and put it up here so work could be seen. I guess im just a softie for the newbies, huh?**

**Show 'em some love peoplz!**

**Firefly**

_(fLASHBACK Port town of HARGEON)_

A younger Naruto, a hale and hearty youth of sixteen, stood there on the street corner, arms folded across his armored chest, eyes shut, as though he were simply taking a nap. Upon closer inspection however, he was squinting down at an armored girl with bright red hard and sharp brown eyes. She spoke in low and hushed tones, while the blond made absolutely no attempt to muffle his voice, or the disdain it posses ed.

"A guild," His lips pulled into a frown. Tilting his head, the broken headband looped around his neck clinked softly. "You say?"

"Yes."

"And you...want me to join."

"Because of _this?"_He parted his lips, revealing unsually sharp teeth as his visage scaled, tightened tightly. For just a moment, it was as if she were looking into the face of a beast, instead of a man. He rolled up his sleeves, revealing dark embers licking across the skin of his forearms.

_Scales._

"It certainly is a factor, but no." She shook her head slowly, arms planted defiantly at her hips, glaring back at him. "That is not my primary reason for requesting your assistance." Naruto glared at her, his appearance slowly reverting to its normal state as he weighed the way she had spoken.

At last, Uzumaki Naruto sighed. Pushing himself off the wall, the blond beckoned for the armored girl to follow him, setting off without waiting to gauge her reply. With a small frown, she complied, though she was clearly experiencing some minor discomfort at being led into the unfamiliar environment of the harbor. As they walked in silence, she realized they were headed toward the markets. Was it an attempt to prevent violence?

"This way."

As it always was during the afternoon, the streets were remarkably crowded. The summer heat wave made shopping conditions slightly less favorable than usual, and many patrons had opted for to take shelter in the shade of a nearby hotel or restaurant, rather than risk their health by venturing out into the muggy air of midday. The harsh glare of the sun did little to dissuade dedicated customers however, and many stalls were bustling with their everyday business.

"Erza, you already have another Dragon slayer. Do you _really _need someone like me? I'm not exactly in prime condition anymore."

"Naruto-san, you _aren't _damaged goods, and you haven't met either of them."

_"Either?"_ The youth blinked, badly startled. Without warning, he came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the crowd, ignoring the various passerby that mingled about them. "You mean to say-

"Gajeel Redfox joined our guild only recently, yes."

"EH! Gajeel Redfox?" Naruto's eyes flashed black for a moment, before assuming their original coloration. Shaken, he fumbled with the words for a moment, failing to regain his former composure. "I know him! Crazy bastard almost took my head off once. Now _he's _in your guild? You're insane!"

"Natsu-san has given Gajeel adequate competition in that category."

_"Natsu?"_Naruto blinked, leaning against the wall. "Never heard of the guy."

"Does the title of 'salamander' ring a bell?"

"It might," Naruto remarked indifferently. "If I'd bothered to learn it. But iron and fire, eh? It sounds like you have everything you need. So, I'll say it again, what on earth do you want me for? My element is particularly the strongest out there anymore, not when it's compared to those two."

"One of our newest member's would beg to differ."

"How so?"

"She possesses a power that is remarkably similar to yours."

"Then why not ask her to do it?"

Erza paused, tilting her head lightly to the side, as though she were actually considering Naruto's inquiry. On any other wizard, the facade may have succeeded. Hewasn't, of course. This was Erza Scarlet, she'd long since done her research before approaching him again, knowing full well what his reaction was likely to be. He didn't belong here, which reduced the likelihoodof his candidacy to nearly zero, as well as his already miniscule chances of agreeing with her. Choosing her words carefully, knowing full well the reaction they would provoke, Erza spoke once again.

"She lacks a certain..._finesse."_

"You mean to say that she is weak." Naruto scoffed sternly, his visage crumpling into a cold smile. "That's not like you at all, Erza. The last time someone insulted one of your comrades, you nearly took their head off, if I recall correctly. No, there's something you aren't telling me about her, something you know, or perhaps, you don't want to know? Well, whatever it is, it's piqued my curiosity. Tell me, is this girl here, with you?"

He scanned the street for a moment, but she'd already replied.

"No."

"Oho, so if I want to meet her, I'll have to travel to your guild then, won't I?"

"..."

She hadn't been expecting his reply, and she hid her shock well.

"Fine. I'll tag along, but just until I meet this girl. Then I'm out. I'm sure Gray will be happy to see me?"

For the first time, Erza smiled, and it reached her eyes.

"I'm certain he'll be absolutely thrilled."

**_A/N: Next time: To meet a dragon._**


	3. Roar of the Dragon

**XD I'm pleased to announce that I've adopted another FIVE stories out, so if anyone else is interested, feel free to ask, they're going fast! This story, requested by a new author to this site, DeathTerror, who is a personal friend of mine. will be continued by me in his stead, as he has expressed a lack of interest in the story, and dropped it. Jeez! I made an exception in this case, and am putting it up here in its entirety so our awesome work could be seen. I guess im just a softie for the newbies, huh? See what that got me...**

**Show 'em some love peoplz!**

**Roar of the Dragon**

"Fairy Tail, huh?" Naruto stared up at the banner borne by the spacious building he had been led to, a wide mansion like abode with several floors, and supposedly the the only guild in all of Magnolia. "You sure this is the right place, Erza? Erza?"

Erza Scarlet was already past the steps and proceeding through the now open door.

"O-Oi! Don't ignore me!"

Swearing under his breath, the blond bolted up the stairs after her, sweeping the bolt open with a mighty crash, just before it had been about to close. Dozen's of unfamilair faces stared at him, startled by the sudden entry of this menacing figure as he stalked into the guild...

And slammed right into an unaware passerby.

Naruto and the unfortunate victiom of his frustration went down in a tumble of limbs.

At once, he bolted to his feet.

"Hmm?"

"Sumimasen." Naruto offered a hand to her, which she gladly took. "My name's Naruto. I came here to meet someone, and I suppose I should have paid more attention to my surroundings. Did I injure you in any way, miss..."

"Oh, no, I'm alright."

She possessed brown eyes, blond hair tied by a pink colored ribbon in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. She wore a light blue tank top that fit her bdy snugly, a similarly colored blue skirt, with a whip and what looked like a set of keys, both of which were attached to a brown belt that circled her wasit. She bore the guild symbol on her hand. She blinked, as though just bow realizing that he had been staring at her.

"Lucy." She supplied brightly. "Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun!"

"Oh no," Naruto smiled generously, genuflecting to lightly kiss her hand."The pleasure is mine, Miss Heartfilia."

"O-Oh," Lucy blushed at the comment. "A-Arigatou. Say, what brings you to Fairy Tail?"

"Erza asked me to join." Naruto answered sheepishly, allowing himself to be led over toward the nearby bar. "I owed her a favor from awhile back, and it seems she's finally decided to collect. I have to say though, I was pretty curious about this place. Some of the people here seem...

"We're all a bit odd, aren't we?" Lucy supplied warmly. "That's just the way Fairy Tail is. To tell the truth, I thought the same way when I first came here, but once

"Another newcomer, then."

"Another?"

"Hai." Lucy glanced at Naruto, smiling at his befuddled expression. "Until you showed up, she was the newest member here, and before that, I was the newbie. I guess you can only hold a spot like that for a few weeks at a time, huh?"

"I'm the new guy then, I take it?"

"More or less." Lucy answered simply. "Its really good to have you with us, Naruto-kun. Gray's...told me all about you. You really used to be an S-class mage in Phantom Lord?"

_"Once."_

"What happened?"

"Well Master Jose took me in when I'd been kicked out of my village, when I had nowhere else to go. Back then, he was actually a semi-decent guy, when he wasn't going on and on like a spaz. Of course, that changed when your guild started to emerge." Naruto grimaced, as though he'd bitten down on something sour. "I left when Master Jose decided to kidnap you. In fact, I was actually on my way to warn old man Markarov, then swoop in and save the day, when you guy's beat that shithead into the ground and stole my thunder. I suppose I owe you my thanks."

"Th-There's no need to thank me." Lucy managed a smile under her now rosy cheeks. "

"Heh." Naruto smiled as a glass of cold ale slid across the countertop and smacked into his awaiting palm. "I'll try to live up to your expectations then, Lucy-chan. What say we share a drink and toast to our guild?" Raising the glass high, he waited for Lucy to do the same.

She never had the chance.

"This guy? I don't believe it!"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to find a young man, with spiky rosy-colored hair glaring at him. His outfit consisted of a signature scaly white scarf, black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, and sandals.

"Natsu," Lucy beamed and waved toward her erstwhile companion, "This is Naruto! Master Makarov-

Natsu wasn't listening.

"Lucy...get away from this guy."

"N-Natsu?"

"Oh?" Naruto smiled warmly, standing from the stool and extending a hand in greeting. "Have we met?"

"The hell we haven't!"

"Say, is he a friend of your's?" Naruto's smile thinned as he glanced over at Lucy."I think he's- It proved to be a mistake, for when he glanced back toward the blazing youth, Natsu was less than a foot away from him, his right arm reared back and ready to connect. Naruto lazily raised an arm.

_"Karyū no...TEKKEN!"_

Naruto made no effort to move as Natsu's fist crashed through his guard and plowed into his chin with a shower of sparks. His head snapped up, and he staggered, one, two, three steps before coming to a halt. Twitching noticeably, Natsu seized the blond by his collar, a look of indescripable hate etched into his face. With a sound that wasn't even remotely human, he swung again, his burning hand crashing toward Naruto's face.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked angrily. "What was that for!"

"Lucy-chan... I'm fine. You're being a bit loud there though, salamander."

"N-Nani?"

It was only then that Natsu realized Naruto was actually gripping _his _wrist, the black claws that had once been fingernairls, now digging angrily into the bone and muscle beneath. Somehow, Naruto had stopped the technique, less than a centimeter from his face. Twisting his own wrist, gripping Natsu securely by the forearm, Naruto scowled. His expression suggested he wasn't exactly pleased. His tone confirmed it.

"So...you must be Natsu."

**!**

"I never thought Erza would be wrong about someone." Naruto forced his head down, cracking one eye open to regard Natsu with a slitted pupil. Natsu was at a loss for words. He had hit him full on, and the blond hadn't even flinched, even now with Natsu's fire flamebroiling his skin. "But I suppose there's a first for everything. You have quite the mouth and temper on you, Natsu Dragneel. It's going to get you killed, someday."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

_"Kage no Tekken."_

Naruto released Natu's wrist and sharply rapped the dragon slayer across the head with an open palm. The sheer force of the blow launched the brash redhead into bar, and over the counter, spraying booze in every direction from the force of his impact. Stunned, Natsu lay there on his back, his legs jutting out over his head in an awkwardly humorous position. Naruto did not smile as he stalked toward the trapped slayer.

"Natsu!" Naruto jeered, reaching into the rubble, hoisting Dragneel up by his scarf. "Get up!"

Lucy felt the blood rush from her face.

_'Crazy...these guys are crazy!"_

"Gwah...what in the hell was that?"

"What does it look like?" Naruto calmly popped his shoulder back in. "That, is my element. I, am the dragon slayer of darkness. Father taught me all about the art of controlling shadows and all things dark." At that very moment, he smiled, and reached for his very own shadow. "Like this."

"Eh?"

"Kage Bunshin." Natsu smiled jovially,holding his shadow in one hand, standing in place as the shadow was given form and shape. No longer was it flat and two dimensioal, but as everyone looked on, it gained mass, filling out to become, three dimensional. Releasing it, the shadow now giddily bounced in place as it awaited its orders. Natsu stared at it, eyes wide in disbelief as it pranced toward him like a drunken sailor.

It dipped, bowed and swayed, lurching about on its feet as it took what looked like a very loose stance. Not wanting to give his faux opponent the chance to strike first, Natsu swiped at it, his fist passing through the doppleganger's head with a wet squelching sound. Upon impact, the clone lost all semblance of form and shape, collapsing to the floor in a small puddle. Believing himself to be triumphant, the slayer cracked a wide grin.

"This ain't nothin'!"

"You might want to save the bravado until _after _you defeat me."

Natsu's response was to inhale sharply.

_"Karyū no...Hōkō!"_

"Oho?" Naruto regarded the oncoming wall of flames for a moment, his vision narrowing cruelly as he straightened up and dusted himself off. A magic seal appeared before him, gleaming jet black as he raised both hands, cupping them at the empty air. "You're using that, eh?" His sapphire eyes snapped onyx black as he inhaled deeply, drawing in the very shadows created by the onrushing wall of flame and making them his power.

"Natsu-san, let me show you real magic."

"Kage no Hōkō!"

From Naruto's mouth, a wall of dark red exploded, intercepting the brilliant orange flame of Natsu Dragneel. Both blasts instantly negated another with a resounding rush of hot air, and the two dragon slayers roared at one another, just before the explosion launched them into the opposing walls. Stunned, Natsu lurched out of the concrete, falling forward. Naruto was already there, smlining jovially as his claws descended upon Natsu. Or rather, they would have, had he not swung his head back at the very last second, allowing the large metal pole to sail harmlessly overhead.

"Hiya, Gajeel-san." Naruto waved pleasantly as his attacker stepped into view. "Natsu-san and I were just in the middle of a-

_'Gajeel too! Oh kami, somebody stop this!"_

"Oi, Natsu. What'd I tell you about stealing my prey?"

Naruto blinked, as Natsu hung his head, shamefaced.

"I don't recall being designated as-

_"Tetsuryū no Uroko."_

"You aren't even going to give me the chance to talk, Gajeel-san?"

In response to Gajeel's transformation, Naruto's body glowed a deep, violet black, pulsating slowly as the magic seal erupted beneath his feet, engulfing him briefly in a spiral of dark energy. When the spell had ceased, he rose from one knee. Instead of steel scales his counterpart donned, Naruto looked as though he were shrouded in dark miasma, with hardened chips of black diamond covering the parts of him that were still visible. His skin had become an ashen grey, and the blond hair was now, ironically, a rich purple color, falling back between his bare shoulder blades.

He had become unto the darkness itself.

_"Kage no Uroko."_

Naruto declared proudly, spreading his arms wide, as if to embrace his heated enemy. "Try and strike me now, Gajeel Redfox. If you can, I will acknowledge your iron fist's superiority to my everlasting darkness." He chuckled as the iron dragon slayer's fist phased right through him, crashing into the empty floor with enough force to form a small crater. Slowly, Naruto turned to face his dismayed foe, tittering softly to himself.

"Not enough...NOT ENOUGH!"

"Hmm?" Naruto cocked his head to one side, turning to regard his stunned opponent. "Is that all you have...GAJEEL REDFOX!"

_"THAT IS ENOUGH!"_

Both Naruto and Gajeel slammed into the ground as a massive fist closed around each of them. The two dragon slayers glared helplessly at the floor, shock evident in their expressions. Standing between the two of them, was a small, elderley man, wearing both a stange hat and an orange jumpsuite. It was his arms that turned out to be the giant appendages. He glared at Gajeel, and Natsu, then turned his gazed toward the blond.

"Naruto-boy. Long time no see."

**A/N: Markarov for the win! For any of you Fairy Tail buff's out there, feel free to correct me if my translations were wrong. In fact, PLEASE do. It was mostly guesswork because I didn't know how to translate roare of the dark/shadow dragon into kanji like Natsu and Gajeel. Now...late...so tired...bed...**


	4. Mage Lust

**WARNING! MATURE STUFF FOR THIS CHAPPY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

"Long time no see yourself, gramps."

"A-Ah! That's not him!"

"Where'd he go!"

Naruto grinned through the crack in the door, as Marakov addressed a now inert shadow duplicate. Until that very moment, he'd fought both Gajeel and Natsu, trading places with the shadow at the very last instant. The injuries he'd sustained were very real however. He'd have to get them treated soon, or he'd end up bedridden for at least a weak. But there was no way he'd ever go back in there, at least not for today...

"Oho?"

Naruto grinned, glancing toward the retreating form of his Erza Scarlet, then towards the shadow of a nearby awning. Inching his now injured left foot forward, the dragon slayer chuckled, his body dissolving into shadow as he stepped on the shadow and merged with it. He uttered the command, and began to walk after her, his own shadow elongating significantly as it raced toward her own. When they connected, he smirked.

_"Kageryu no...Teiru." (Tail of the shadow dragon)_

At once, his form pooled into the darkness.

_**zzz**_

Erza Scarlet concealed her surprise rather well, for the most part. Any other being would have outright _shrieked _in surprise when a handsome mage stepped out of their own shadow to greet them, but not she. If not for a slight tightening of the eyes, Ms. Scarlet would have appeared entirely unperturbed. As it were, she was remarkably composed, considering the fact that she wore only a thin black nightgown.

"Yo." Naruto lazily raised a hand in greeting as he materialized, exposing the purple sigil of their guild that had been imprinted there. "Why the long face, Erza?" As always, his calm, yet irritatingly arrogant attitude was ever present. Perhaps, today, judging by the look he bore, he was in an exceptionally good mood, and if not for the slight limp in his step, she'd never have guessed about his 'duel' with Marakov.

He'd been given a new outfit, of course. Similair to Laxus, he wore a fur lined jacket, though his was a bright shade of garnet and purple, as opposed to the jet black of his fellow blond. Beneath was a thin vestment of bright, azure blue, through which his heavily bandaged chest could be seen behind a thick gold necklace. A simple pair of black, heavily wrapped slacks finished the ensemble, winding down into a pair of green combat boots whose ragged appearance suggested that they'd seen a good deal of action. He'd fit in perfectly with all the mages here, for now.

"These are my private quarters." She asked at length. "Why have you come here?"

"You forgot already?" Naruto raised the collar of his jacket in response, exposing the sodden bandages there. Though most were clean, the wounds of his neck and right shoulder had apparently begun to bleed again. "The old man told you to change my bandages, remember?"

Erza sighed and bid Naruto to sit. She was careful to peel away the fabric without removing any of the skin in the proccess, and, to her surprise, Naruto was surprisingly compliant to her ministrations, despite the fact that they weren't particularly tender.

"So...about you and Natsu...

Erza's answer was to viciously cut the new bandage away from Naruto's back with both hands. Naruto didn't so much as flinch, though a small tremor went through his shoulders. It was only when she stood that he turned to glance over his shoulder, and the red welt he now bore there.

"How rude." Naruto replied, folding his arms, and flopping himself down onto the bed behind Erza, leaning into her back with a sigh. "We finally have a chance to talk, and that's all you have to say, Erza-chan?" The S-Class mage's only reply was to reach back and grab a fistful of Naruto's hair. She pulled then, with enough force to heave the blond over her shoulder and face first into the elaborate headboard of the mattress.

_Hard._

"Ow." Naruto winced, his voice muffled amongst the pillows, lowering suddenly, as Erza abruptly seized him by the shoulders and flipped the erstwhile dragon slayer onto his back. Naruto tensed, expecting another attack, and as a result, he was terribly surprised to find that the smoldering vixen had crept across him, and was now holding him down by the shoulders, straddling his body with her own. She was smiling.

"Contrary to the popular belief, I am immune to your charms, Naruto."

"Is that so?" He leered up at her, one arm looping around her waist. "Care to explain this...position, then?"

"Perhaps." Erza replied lightly, but ultimately, her eyes betrayed her. She had absolutely no intention of explaining anything, Naruto knew this as she lowered herself into him, her red hair sheltering her visage like curtain of crimson. The sweet scent of cinamon filled his nostrils as he inhaled, then Erza had seized his face with her lips, drawing him to her. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt, wrapping around his musculature.

Naruto was quick to repay the favor, as the thin lace bodice slipped from Erza's shoulders. Scarce had the garment cleared her face, then Naruto's lips were at her neck, tracing the line of her collarbone in a series of rapid but delicate kisses. Erza gasped, her amber eyes shooting wide with a startling mix of pleasure and disbelief. It had been at least a year since she'd been intimate with someone, and she'd nearly forgotten the...the...

"Naruto. _Up here."_

When Naruto raised his gaze to hers, he found a familiar fire burning there. He about half a second to smile, then Erza _slammed _into his midsection, throwing the injured slayer to the ground. Stunned, the blond arched his back to stare up at his attacker, grimacing as his jacket was abruptly ripped away from his body, followed shortly thereafter by the tattered remains of his vest. Erza opened her mouth to apologize, only to squeak in surprise when Naruto reached up and abruptly tore Erza's bra clean off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to the open air.

That squeak morphed into a moan seconds later.

_"H-Hot..._

"You owe me a change of clothes, Erza."

"Shut. Up." Erza gasped, a light tinge of red lighting her face, her back arching in ecstasy as she saw where the blonde's hands where. Any other man would have been cleaved in two for such a lecherous act. Thankfully, Naruto didn't qualify as any other man. That, and his shadow magic made for a very difficult time when it came to inflicting any lasting injury on the otherwise impervious mage. That, and it felt so, so...so...SO...

"ERZA-SAN!"

A loud knock on the door abruptly shattered the intensity of the moment, and the ferverent kiss. The two S-Class mages exchanged a heated glare of disbelief as the pounding continued, growing louder and louder still. Any attempts of ignoring the intruder was soon lost as a familair feminine voice permeated the wood.

"Have you seen Naruto-kun around?"

"Lucy?" Naruto murmurred to himself. "Oh that's right, she was going to give me the tour...

"Nani? Is someone in there with you?"

"N-Not at all!" Erza answered with only the slightest stammer, one arm flying to her chest to cover her exposed cleavage. Naruto clamped one hand over his mouth in an attempt to restrain his laughter. Erza glared daggers at her lover and feebly attempted to kick him, but to no avail. His hands had already found her body again, and the normally composed mage had to bite back on a loud scream, lest they be discovered.

"Oh...well, if you see him-

"S-Sure thing."

Erza _groaned _the second Lucy's footsteps had faded into the night. With a chuckle, Naruto hoisted her up, and before Erza could ask, her back was pressed against the wall, her slender arms and legs wrapping around the blonde's waist, her body flush against him. Eventually, the two of them found their rythym again, tenderly exploring one another's body with their hands as they shared in the imtimate moment that had been denied them years ago.

"Mine." Erza hissed suddenly.

Naruto laughed between kisses, enjoying the sight of Erza's true persona as he gave her ass a firm squeeze. Her only response was to smile, as she produced a small dagger from thin air and sliced open Naruto's belt with a swift, practiced motion, causing his slacks to fall and exposing his pants. It had the effect of both arousing and startling her lover at the same time, as Naruto grew slightly pale from the precision of the cut.

"O-Oi...watch where you swing that thing."

Erza tossed the knife aside and abruptly raised herself against Naruto, standing as she did so. His hands curled about the last piece of fabric seperating her from him, and she reciprocated, gripping the elastic of his pants with all too obvious intent. And then, just before it could happen, completely and entirely without warning, the door exploded. It simply _exploded _off its hinges, spraying smoke and timber in every direction.

"OI! Erza!" Natsu Dragneel stalked through the now empty archway. "Have you seen that blond bastard around! I owe him some payback!"

"Boy," Naruto frowned from somewher within the dust. "This 'bastard' has a name."

"Eh? He's here! Where the hell is he!"

"Natsu...Erza's voice was deadly soft as the cloud began to fade. "You...broke...my...door."

"Eh?"

As the smoke drifted away, Natsu gaped, raising one trembling finger to point at the sight before him. Naturally, the sight of Erza in only her panties, and Naruto wearing nothing but his boxers, was an unusual one. Combine the two, have them make out passionately, and you had...

"WHAT THE HELL!"

_"Natsu..._

Erza _snarled_, a red magic seal appearing before her open palm. Before Naruto could warn the unaware Natsu, Erza flicked her hand, and with a solid thunk, a large sword shot forth and embedded itself in the wall, buried up to the hilt. A low yipe of surprise could be heard on the other side.

"Leave. _Now."_

"A-Aye!"

_**A/N: HAHA! Hope ya'll liked it! We'll get to see Raven, Laxus, and everyone else in the next chapter, because it is the start of the...FIGHTING FESTIVAL ARC!**_


	5. Weclome Home?

**_A small error in the first chapter that someone poitned out to me, Naruto at this time, in this story, is actually around the age of twenty. If he wasn't, this entire chapter wouldn't make very much sense now, would it?_**

**_Welcome...Home?_**

_(The next morning...)_

"That's a nice look you've got on your face there, Naruto-boy." Makarov grinned as his newest mage swept through the door, practically walking on air itself. Now, Makarov had a pretty darn good inclination as to what the newest member of his guild had been up to last night, if Erza's small smile and her arm looped in that of her fellow mage were any indication. And lo behold, Naruto-boy didn't have a single scratch on him!

"Say, Erza-chan, what seem's to be the occasion for that smile of yours?"

Naruto only grinned back.

"Long time no see, gramps."

_'Oho?'_

Apparently, Natsu's fevered state of unconciousness was to be believed after all. The poor boy looked as if he'd been cut at every conceivable angle, then healed, albeit partially, so he wouldn't die. He'd gone on and _on_ about seeing the most horrific sight that night...

"Oi!" Makarov abruptly thrust one fist pointedly into the air, causing all the guild members to stop and stare. "Listen up all you fairies! We're havin' ourselves a welcoming home party for my grandson as of...TODAY! Drop whatever it is you're doing and get the drinks out!"

"You mean this shindig is for Laxus?" A young man, who wore nothing but green slacks and necklace and bore the Fairy Tail Crest on his chest, inquired sullenly from the nearby railing. "Sorry, Master. Count me out. He's not one I care to celebrate for."

"Whoever said this party was for _Laxus?" _Makarov's smile was smug as he maintained his stance, now looking directly at the scantily clad youth, who stared down in confusion from the balcony. "This celebration is for my grandson, who has finally returned to us after a very long job...don't you think he deserves a warm welcome from you of all people, Gray? Wouldn't you agree..._Naruto-kun?"_

A sudden silence fell over the guild.

"It's not that big of a deal." Gajeel muttered from a nearby table. "I already knew the little shit's secret."

"Oi," Naruto felt his eye begin to twitch. "This 'little shit' kicked your ass, remember? Or have you forgotten? If you have, I'd be more than happy to refresh your memory."

"Try me." Gajeel snorted around a mouthful of steel. "Last time was a fluke."

"GRANDSON!" A sudden cry went up amongst the younger members of the guild. The more senior members such as Macao and Wakaba, merely smiled and a few soft chuckles could be heard as well.

"Erm...is that a big deal?"

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Everyone shouted back.

"Oi, Gramps," Naruto averted his eyes, unable to tolerate the intensity of Erza's burning stare. "Did you have to say that? _Out loud?"_

"You neglected to mention that you were related to master's when last we met, Naruto."

"Eh..." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Did that slip my mind, Erza-chan?"

"YES!" Everyone in the guild shouted back.

"What does it matter?" Makarov bellowed heartily. "All this means is that you and I will be family soon, Erza-chan!"

Erza gave a small squeak at that, but Makarov's laughter drowned it out.

"Now, enough chit-chat! BRING OUT THE DRINKS!"

Everyone yelled ecstatically for the party to get started. Amidst the commotion, Naruto found himself dragged away by Erza, the latter's expression suggesting that she was far from through with him. Lucy watched the scene with a small sweatdrop, whilst Gray simply shrugged and walked back toward the bar. Everyone seemed to unilaterally accept that a senior member of their guild was in fact, related to the guild master.

All, but for a certain celestial mage, of course.

"Um...Lucy rubbed at the back of her head. "Did I miss something?"

"I see Naruto-kun is still quite the looker."

"M-Mirajanne-san?"

"Oh? Were you wondering about Naruto-kun?"

"A...bit. I thought Naruto-kun was a new member..."

"At one point, he was. Just like the rest of us."

"Huh?"

"Well," Mirajanne smiled softly at the memory. "Naruto-kun and Erza-chan showed up here only a week apart. I remember when Erza-chan had her first meal here, he sat right down with her, and he'd continue to do so every day, morning, noon, and night. Even though they were around the same age, you should have seen it...

"Neh? Seen what?"

"For about a year," Mirjanne stifled a giggle, then drew close, hiding the side of her face with one hand, as though to prevent herself from being overheard by the erstwhile mage. "Erza-chan followed Naruto-kun everywhere, even when he first started accepting job's. That was how Fairy Tail's first two man team, _Team Titania,_ was formed. Well, eventually it became three when Gray and Naruto-kun stopped trying to kill each other."

_"NANI!"_ Mirajanne had lost Lucy at 'Erza followed Naruto around for a year.' She couldn't picture it. Erza Scarlet, the strongest woman in all of Fairy Tail, following someone around, even as a child. The thought simply escaped her. And she _certainly _wasn't going to mention that to Erza.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"N-Not at all...

"So...Naruto-kun was originally part of Fairy Tail? I thought he was Master's grandson. Wait..." A sudden chill seemed to befall the blond then, and she raised a trembling finger toward where the party was taking place. "That would mean he and Laxus are...are...

"They are." The former S-class mage raised a finger to make her point. "Laxus _is _Naruto-kun's brother, though not in the same sense that you'd think him to be. Naruto-kun didn't have the same father, or even the same mother. Master adopted him and he's been like family ever since."

"Then that story about being in Phantom Lord was...

_"Wrong."_ Mirajanne shook her head and made a crossing motion with both arms. "That was Naruto-kun's mission, to spy on Master Jose, but everything else he told you, was likely a lie. Well, maybe not the part about him coming to save the day and sweep you off your feet. He's always been dramatic like that. It must have come from his real family, I suppose."

"So then...he was on a job...this entire time?"

"Naturally. Erza wanted to go of course, but Master insisted that Naruto-kun had to take this job by himself, because he wasn't well known, at least not at that point. That was a long time ago. Nearly ten years ago, maybe? Now, Erza-chan was quite upset when Naruto-kun dissapeared one morning, without so much as a goodbye. In fact, I think he told me he finished his job quite some time ago. Now that I think of it, he might have actually used that mission as an excuse to leave Fairy Tail. But tha't's all in the past, he's finally back and that's what really matters, neh?"

"I...I see." Lucy sweatdropped as she watched Naruto stand atop the table, tilt back a full mug of ale, killing it in one shout. "Y-Yes, I guess that would make sense...sort of." Erza swiftly reciprocated the action, then smacked him across the head with her now empty glass. The blond ducked under the swing, deliberately swayed in place then fell back against her much to the amusement of the other mages. Lucy took all this in with a look of utter disbelief plastered across her. "S-Still he's a dragon slayer, like Natsu! How could Erza convince another someone like _that _to-

"To come back home?"

"H-Hai...

"Erza-chan can be very convincing at times." Mirajanne placed one finger to her chin in thought. "Though, if you're wondering where on earth Naruto-kun actually got the training, you'll have to ask him. Still, I had no idea that the Erza-chan and Naruto-kun were actually _intimate _with one another...It's very endearing. To think that I actually had a chance with him back then and turned it down... it's a little depressing."

"EH?"

_'Naruto-kun...and ERZA! They'll kill each other!'_

"Hmm, you didn't know about those two?" Mirajanne tilted her head towards where Naruto and Erza sat, their arguement long since finished, hands intertwined beneath their table as the chaos of Fairy Tail continued to swirl harmlessly about them, with hearty toasting and boisterous laughter all about. "They're quite the couple, or haven't you heard about what happened to Natsu?"

_"Couple?"_

"I thought he was injured on a job?"

"I suppose...you could say that." Mirajanne covered her own mouth with one hand, stifling another giggle."You know, Naruto-kun might even taken over when Master steps down...

"Laxus-san wouldn't like that."

"UWAH!" Lucy nearly jumped out of her own skin as a cold and clammy hand clamped down upon her shoulder. Glancing back, she found herself staring into a hooded cloak, from which a pair of gleaming red eyes now bored into her. Mirajanne abruptly fell silent, her gaze narrowing slightly.

"It's not very nice to frighten other's, Raven-chan."

_"Noted."_ The girl, for the black leotard she wore over her ashen grey skin clearly indentified her as such, nodded once. "But what I said before still stands true. If that idiot over there ever becomes guild master before Laxus...well, I'd rather not elaborate on any of that." That being said, she simply drifted past the two girl's, muttering something to herself about needless chatter. Lucy shivered once again and rubbed at her arms.

"Creepy...

Mirajanne wasn't listening.

Both hands had already flown to her mouth, stifling the horrific shriek she gave as Naruto was abruptly _launched _from his chair, and into the ceiling of the guild hall, the force of the blow wedging him between the main beam and the roof. He remained there only for a moment, then, limp as a rag doll, he tumbled to the floor and crashed into one of the many occupied tables, scattering its patrons in an explosion of wood and timber.

Erza did not so much as flinch when Naruto's arm popped out of the rubble at her feet. Wordlessly, she offered the blond her hand, and blindly, he took it, allowing himself to be hoisted free from what would have been a premature grave. Aside from the loss of his jacket, he hadn't a scratch.

Lucy could only gape.

"W-W-What on Earth is going on here...!"

"Shit." Gray walked out of the smoke, missing his slacks and now clad in only his boxer's, though he didn't seem to notice. "Bastard's not even back for a full day, and he's already ripping the guild apart with his antics."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Aye." Naruto remarked pleasantly, droping Erza's arm and glancing up from the debris, quirking an eyebrow at the strange girl hovering above him. "That'd be me. And whom do I have the pleasure of addressing? You must be pretty strong, if you can toss me around like that. Say though, was there a reason for that little stunt? Did I do something to piss you off? Or are you always this damn bitchy on a daily basis? Hmm?"

_"You exist." _The girl simply known as Raven spat angrily, and huge piece of broken timber suddenly flung itself toward the blond, eclipsing him in its shadow as Lucy and nearly everyone else, excepting Erza, Gajeel, and of course Makarov, dove for cover. "That's reason enough for me."

"You seem to be hard of hearing, miss." Naruto lazily raised a hand, and the massive piece of oak bounced off a foot away from him, as though it had struck an invisible wall, causing it to crash into an unaware Gray with comical effect. "So, I'll ask you again. Why on earth did you try to turn me into roadkill back there? Is that your usual way of greeting a stranger?"

"You're the one who seems to finish his every sentence with a question." The mysterious girl jerked back her hood with one hand, revealing a surprisingly young visage hidden within the cowl. As she did this, the other hand, fingers splayed wide, violently clenched into a fist, spraying sparks and a strange whitish light as she spoke. "So answer me this then, Dragon Slayer. What happen's when light collides with dark?"

"I take it that _this _is the girl you wanted me to meet?" Naruto muttered to Erza, without daring to glance at the redhead."She's quite the charmer, isn't she? You neglected to mention one minor detail though, something like...she seems to want my head on a silver platter."

"I was unaware of that fact." Erza replied swiftly, unfazed by the insult, and her expression suddenly growing stormy in kind. "As such, I am not to blame. _You _also neglected to mention that the Master had made you his grandson and apparently chosen you as heir to _our _guild, Naruto."

"Seriously?" Naruto face palmed. "You're gonna pull _that _on me now?"

A sudden flare of brightness cut him off. Turning in midstep, the blond frowned as a white magic seal appeared before Raven and her now outstretched hands, which had clenched into claws before her face, as though she were holding something. Her cloak whipped wildly about in a sudden gust of wind, as did her hair, lending her an almost primal appearance as her blazing eyes narrowed whilst she inhaled sharply.

_"Hiryu no..._

"Oh, crap." Gajeel swore, raising a forearm to shield his face against the blinding glare. "You have fuckin' gotta be fucking kidding...

_"HOKO-_

**!**

Before anyone could react, Makarov snapped one hand outward, , snagging the fuming girl in one massive palm. The sheer force of the sudden grab canceled the magic altogether, leaving her to gasp as the powerful energies abandoned her, leaving her to struggle in an unbreakable grip. Try as she might, Raven could not break free, though she did spit and swear a great deal as she was lowered to the ground.

Only when she had been released, did her endless tirade cease.

"Now now, Raven-chan." Makarov wagged a finger sternly, though his expression was anything but. "That's enough fun and games for today. So why don't you introduce yourself to Naruto-kun, then we'll get back to the party and let bygones be byognes, neh? But first, would you mind...

"Fine." The sullen mage replied softly, her head drooped low as the beam smothering Gray abruptly righted itself, allowing the ice mage some much needed air. Within a few heartbeats, all the broken furniture and tables had magically been repaired, much to everyone's relief.

"There." Sulking, the pale mage folded both arms over her not unimpressive bossom and pouted. "Satisfied?"

"Quite." Makarov smiled cheekily. "Now, everyone, drink up and enjoy the afternoon for now! After this, we have to begin the preparations!"

"P-Preparations?" Still choking on dust, Lucy finally found her voice. "What exactly...are we getting ready for?"

Makarov couldn't have been happier to oblige.

"FANTASIA!"

_**A/N: Oooookay...so I fibbed a little bit. Laxus won't rear his ugly head until NEXT chapter. So for all you guys and girls who are wonderin' what I'm up to...here's a little teaser**_.

**zzz**

_"Don't look into her-_

_A blur of black crashed into Lucy, dragging her off the stage and into the crowd. There were muffled cries of disbelief as everyone spread away from the center aisle to make room for the spectacle. Down on one knee, one hand on the ground to support himself, another around Lucy's waist to support her, a familair figure crouched. Evergreen arched a delicate eyebrow as the intruder set the celestial mage down, muttered something, then abruptly swung himself back onto the stage, his expression frozen into a thin line the entire time. Finally, someone found their voice..._

_"N-Naruto!"_

_"Oi...I never thought you'd actually be a damsel in distress, Lucy-chan."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_Naruto smiled politely._

_"Evergreen...was it? Try looking into my eyes, would you?"_

_"F-Fool! Makarov sputtered. "Get away from her!"_

_"Surely you jest." Evergreen sighed. "Do you actually want to become a statue?"_

_"Come now." Naruto chuckled demeaningly. "Are you afraid to look a handsome young man in the eye? Go on. Try to turn me to stone."_

_"You impudent little-_

_"Scared?" Naruto jabbed incessantly. "Afraid it won't work? C'mon, I dare you-_

_"YOU WHELP!"_

_What Evergreen saw there, chilled her to the core. There was nothing there. In place of the white sclera, there was only black, blotting out even the iris itself in the stain. Those pitch black orbs of jet blackness glared out at her from Naruto's smiling visage, lending him an all to familair aura..._

_'Impossible...he blinded himself intentionally? No..._

_Naruto placed a hand over Evergreen's face the fingers of his index and pointer grazing her eyelids. Evergreen had only a moment to gasp, as the slayer's body rose out of her own shadow, assuming that of his original state. Then his gaze held her, and the room began to tilt beneath her feet._

_'His legs...his arms! How...when...what magic is this!'_

_"This is the end." Naruto's body seemed to polarize itself, the colors of the rainbow fading in and out of his form, along with his now distorted voice, which sounded as though someone where infrequently, adjusting the pitch from high to low, then back again. "You were a fool not to finish me when you had the chance, Evergreen-san. Now, I won't kill you, as I consider you to be one of my nakama here in Fairy Tail. I will, however, ensure that you stay out of this little festival for the remainder of the day. Now, you are going to release Lucy-chan and the other's, understand?"_

_"This is imposs-_

_"Wrong answer." Naruto sighed, his fingers forcing Evergreen's eyes to close. The moment the light of the world was blocked by her eyelids, a wave of nasuea overcame her. She toppled forward into the darkness, deprived of the blonde's hand to support her. And thus, it began._

_**"Kageryu no...Boushi." (Eye of the shadow dragon)**_

_Before the techinque could begin, however, lightning exploded into life behind Naruto._

_"Little brother, you're ruining the game."_

_"LAXUS!"_

_Too late. The bolt struck him in the back and there was only blackness..._


End file.
